


From Now On til Forever

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas 2017, Christmas Date, F/M, Flower Language, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: A continuation to Longing. No pre-reading required though.Any time spent with you was time well spent. He just wishes he could stay by your side even longer.





	From Now On til Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

When Semi nervously asked you out on your first official date that wasn’t confined to the areas around campus, you gladly took his offers for it. After all, any time you can spend with him that isn’t just studying or watching him play volleyball was always time well spent.

Though in all honesty, you’d never get enough of Semi playing volleyball. After all, his actions are filled with so much power, so much strength, dedication, and desire. A desire to get stronger, a desire to get better. It captivated you whenever you got to watch him serve. Before each serve, there was always that quick flick of his tongue just before he tosses the ball into the air. The intensity of those brown grey orbs shone brightly from the bright gym lights. It enthralled you, pulled you in, and you honestly couldn’t look away; though you wouldn’t ever look away to begin with.

The excitement surging through you caused you to softly laugh as you fix your outfit. The chime of your doorbell quickly grabs your attention and you find yourself rushing towards the door. Upon opening it, your sweet boyfriend nervously sends you a small smile, but it brightens into awe as his gaze slowly takes you all in. You fidgeted slightly and asked, “Is it okay?”

“Y-You look,” he paused and took in a deep breath and chuckled, “Gods, [F/N], you’re beautiful.”

You flushed and his cheeks were also tinged pink. He cleared his throat and offered his hand and asked, “Let’s go?”

As you fit your hand into his, you couldn’t help but think it fit perfectly, and you gave him a small squeeze. He glanced over, and upon meeting your bright and joy filled orbs, he chuckled and squeezed yours in return.

***

“So where are we going?” you asked as you settled in the seat next to him in the train. Semi pulled out his phone, and upon seeing the autumn seasonal colors your eyes widened and you asked, “Rikugien!?”

He nodded and smiled at the excitement in your voice. He scrolls down and he chuckled, “You said you really wanted to see it one day, so..”

His voice trailed off as your smaller hand gently rested on his as you scrolled through his phone. He couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride as he watched your eyes light up with excitement. But he sighed softly, and you looked up in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s late December, so it may not be that pretty as the pictures,” he mumbled. You laughed and leaned against him, “It’s fine.”

Your head is resting on his shoulder and your fingers laced with his and you smiled, “Any time with you is great.”

***

Throughout the entire day, even though it was rather chilly and there was light snowfall and the autumn colors were indeed fading away, but you couldn’t help but appreciate the natural beauty of Tokyo’s landscape garden. As two of you come across the teahouse there, you begin setting up the food that Semi brought, and you couldn’t help but feel touched with all the effort he put in for today.

Semi comes back with two hot teas and you gratefully take the warm drink into your cold hands and he asked, “You’re not too cold are you?”

“I’m fine, Eita,” you airily laughed. He watches as you begin to eat, and he nervously sat there, his eyes searching your face for your reaction. Upon seeing the delight and amazement in your eyes he asked, “Did you like it?”

“It’s great!”

He let out a breath of relief and you laughed, “It’s much better than your first try.”

“I’m glad,” he smiled sheepishly and admitted, “I really practiced after the first time. I wanted to do better, and to impress you. Besides, you always make me lunch and-”

“Eita-kun,” your voice was soft, but you gently pressed a sausage to his lips and smiled, “You always impress me.” He lets you feed him, but feels the heat rush to his cheeks and he ducks his face into his scarf. You blushed, but peels of laughter leaves your lips and he sighed, “I wish I could keep you out for a bit longer.”

Your breath hitched momentarily and he cleared his throat, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to- God, I’m such an idiot. Sorry, I really-”

“It’s okay,” you softly responded. The pink that blossoms over your cheeks filled him with warmth and the embarrassed smile caused his heart to flutter when you admitted, “I wish we could stay out longer too.”

***

When Semi walks you to your house, his hold on your hand tightened and you turned to him. Both of you exchange a loving gaze and you close the distance between the two of you first as you wrap your arms around his waist. He embraced you, his head resting atop of yours and you felt something cold against your neck. You pull back to see him smiling lovingly at you and you gently pick up the cold object that rested against your neck.

It was a golden chain necklace decorated with rose gold japanese apricot blossoms. Your eyes widened and he cleared his throat and softly admitted, “It’s a promise.”

“A promise?” you mumbled, and your eyes widened before you looked up into those brown grey hues. The unadulterated adoration warmed your heart and he gently wrapped his arms around your waist and softly rested his forehead against yours. You closed your eyes and you could feel his breath fan over your lips as he softly mumbled, “A promise to all the upcoming years together. I can’t spend Christmas with you this year, but from now on, I will. Not just Christmas, but every day. I’ll stay by your side…”

His voice trailed off as he pulls away just enough for the two of you to gaze into the other’s eyes. And he smiled, “As long as you’ll let me.”

You chuckled and your arms slowly wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to gently kiss his cheek and you whispered, “You don’t have to ask.”

He smiled and as you pulled away just slightly to look at him, he catches you by surprise when his lips brush against yours. The brilliant flush of pink on your cheeks and ears makes him smile brightly and he chuckled, “Merry Christmas, [F/N].”

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese apricot symbolises faithfulness and pure love


End file.
